


Blossoming

by allielovessterek



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Stiles and Derek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielovessterek/pseuds/allielovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's exactly what Derek can't figure out. Why this obnoxiously awkward kid would ever want to be around him for. Derek doesn't understand.</p><p>"Right. You like to hang out with me. That's why you're always coming around instead of hanging out with Scott." Derek confirms sarcastically.</p><p>Stiles answers truthfully, "Pretty much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

"What are you doing?" Derek finally asks, sighing. 

"I-I'm trying to help you!" Stiles replies. 

"And _why_ would you do that?" Derek asks with a look of disbelief. 

Stiles turns his face down and doesn't have anything to say.

"That's what I thought." Derek mumbles coldly.

"Why aren't you with your friends right now? Scott and Isaac bailed, my sister is too caught up in college, shouldn't you be studying for a test right now? What have I done to deserve this?" Derek frustratingly shakes his head. 

"Deserve what? Someone who likes to hang around you even though you can be really pissy and mean. I call that a gift." Stiles raises his head back up as he speaks. 

And that's exactly what Derek can't figure out. Why this obnoxiously awkward kid would ever want to be around him for. Derek doesn't understand.

"Right. You like to hang out with me. That's why you're always coming around instead of hanging out with Scott." Derek confirms sarcastically.

Stiles answers back truthfully, "Pretty much."

And this makes Derek stare it him with slight concern. "Is there something wrong with you and Scott?" 

Stiles voice becomes scratchy as he answers, "Well I don't know if you've noticed but him and Isaac have been pretty buddy buddy lately, and I'm kind of out of the picture now."

So now Derek understands, Stiles comes to his loft because he has no one else. Derek is disappointed to come to this realization, and you can hear it in his tone.

"So you come here as a last resort." 

"No, Derek. I'd probably be here even if I wasn't feeling neglected. Stop assuming things." 

Derek rolls his eyes, still not convinced. 

"Okay," Stiles starts, "I know we" he points a finger at Derek and him, "are like two totally different people. And I know that you probably think I'm annoying, and dumb. But I'm not going to let that keep me from telling you the truth, that you aren't a bad person to hang with. And I plan on doing this a lot more than I already am."

Derek instantly puts his hands over his stomach as Stiles speaks, and his stomach feels weird. He darts his eyes over Stile's face, and turns his face away from Stiles. 

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks, gently putting a hand on Derek's wrist. Making _physical_ contact.

"You think i'm lonely." Derek mutters through his teeth trying to shake the feeling in his stomach. 

Stiles sighs heavily. 

"I never said that."

"But you think it."

"Well no offense Derek, but you are."

"So you just come over so I don't feel lonely."

"Believe me or don't, but I come over here because you're interesting.  You fascinate me." 

Derek's stomach feels even weirder, and he can't bring himself to look back at Stiles. 

"I'm interesting? What do you mean?"

Stiles realizes his hand is still on Derek's wrist, and he removes it, putting it back down to his side. 

"I would say pleasant, but then i'd be lying. I don't think you realize the awkward, dark, and gloomy looks you can make at me throughout the day but it makes me curious."

_Awkward?_

"About?" He asks, slowly turning his head to glance at Stiles. 

"What goes through your mind. You don't say much, but I bet there is a lot in there." Stiles gestures at his forehead. 

Derek clears his throat and hesitates to say anything. 

"I know I just admitted that we are two different people... But I also think that's untrue" he puts emphasis on the " _You and I_ ," "We're both pretty solitary. We're both sad, I just try to keep it on the dl."

Stiles stands beside Derek now. 

"I think you could use someone to make you feel better."

Derek tosses him a look of confusion. 

"Someone?"

Stiles stares back at Derek intently. "A friend..." 

"Hm." Derek grunts. There is a long silence. 

"Or I don't know..." Stiles adds quietly, his heart rate picking up.

But it wasn't quite enough to escape from Derek's super hearing. 

And hearing this made Derek fluster. 

"You aren't annoying or dumb." He admits. 

"You mean that!?" Stiles asks with a smile creeping on his face.

This made Derek smile. 

"Derek are you _smiling_?" Stiles asks loud with shock.

Derek lets his smile drag on as he answers back, "Yeah, I guess I am."

At these words, Stiles flings himself at Derek, holding onto him tightly and assuring him, "This is going to be great." "We are going to have the best time." 

"Okay." Derek fights a laugh. "Okay..." Derek fakely attempts to push Stiles off. "OKAY. Get off!" Derek becomes agitated, and rips Stiles off of him. 

His cheeks flush red, and he crosses his arms over his stomach feeling that weird feeling again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles points at Derek's stomach. When Derek doesn't answer, Stiles playfully pokes Derek's abs. 

The touch of Stiles finger makes Derek tense up and he jerks away, and growls. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Stiles brings his hands to his shoulders to show he's backing off. 

"My stomach feels funny." Derek finally explains. Why was he trusting Stiles to know what this is? Why was he turning to Stiles for help on something stupid? 

"What have you eaten today?"

"You should know you got here before I woke up."

"Right-so eggs and a bagel."

Derek raises an eyebrow, impressed that Stiles would actually remember such a little thing. 

"Um. Well you didn't get your ache from food. Do you have to-"

"No."

"Okay... Describe it more."

Derek closes his eyes for a second and then frowns. "It feels like something is moving around, like a ton of little things."

Stiles bursts into a series of hoarsy laughter and lets it die down before he answers. Meanwhile Derek scowls.

"Either there is a little baby kicking inside you aka you're pregnant-which is not possible because you're a guy. Or you have butterflies." 

Derek's eyes get wide, and his nostrils flare.

"That is NOT what it is!" 

"Derek do you like me?" Stiles weasles, playfully getting in his face. 

"Stiles wants to get kicked out." 

"No he doesn't." Stiles argues.

"Well then he better shut up." 

Stiles mouth drops open. 

"Oh my god! You do like me Derek! You like me! Oh my god." Stiles continues.

Derek growls again, and shows off his red eyes.

Stiles doesn't flinch. He keeps a smug smile on his face and says, "I think it's so cute when you do that." 

Derek becomes red again. Suddenly he is in Stiles face.

Stiles clumsly leans against the couch, his foot sliding foward, almost landing on his ass. 

"Shut up or go home."

Surprisingly, Stiles zips his lips.

Derek's eyebrows furrow together.

"You would rather not speak, then go home?"

Stiles nods his head yes.

"You know, I think you're the one that likes me."

Stiles walks over to Derek, and gets in his face again.

"Or maybe we like each other."

A sudden rush of courage sweeps over Derek, and he pulls Stiles in for a hug. 

They stay like that for a while, and Stiles awkwardly fits his arms around the lower area of Derek's back. 

"This feels awkward." Stiles mumbles into Derek's shoulder.

Derek immediately releases him.

Stiles flings his arms up, "but it also felt good. Don't stop."

Derek rolls his eyes, and takes Stiles arm and brings him in for another hug. 

And then something happened that neither Derek nor Stiles thought would happen.

Derek let his head fall onto Stiles shoulder, and his tenseness faded away. As if to accept this obnoxiously awkward kid into his heart, finally. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
